Samantha Park Mighty Morphin Silver Season 1
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: Samantha is best friends with the original rangers and is chosen to be the silver ranger. She is the younger sister of Adam and is very shy. Nothing is going to be the same with this team and everything changes. Read and Review


Samantha Park Mighty Morphin Silver

Hey everybody this is first in the Mighty Morphin series with Samantha I have planned. This one is going to be season one and the others are going to be season 2, season 3, zeo, and turbo. Hope you like it read and review.

Chapter 1: Meeting Samantha and Adam

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove, California when a car pulled up to the youth center.

Inside were to people from an Asian descent. One was a four year old girl named Samantha with black to her shoulders in a braid. The other was a five year old boy named Adam.

Their father said, "Okay well be back in a little bit. Adam look out for Sammie."

Adam said, "I will dad. Come on munchkin let's go."

She got out and grabbed Adam's hand and they walked into the youth center. When inside they saw a girl in yellow practicing karate along with a boy in red and a boy in black. A girl in pink was on the balance beam and a boy in blue was sitting at a table working on homework.

Adam said to his sister, "Come on let's go meet them." Samantha shook her head. Adam knelt down and said, "Are you scared they won't accept you?" Samantha nodded and then whispered, "Adam. I'm scared."

Adam said, "Don't worry Sammie. If they don't accept you we talk to some other people. Okay?" Samantha nodded and said, "Okay."

They walked over and Adam said, "Hi I'm Adam and this is my younger sister Samantha."

The boy in red said, "Hi I'm Jason." They boy in black said, "Hi I'm Zack." The girl in yellow said, "I'm Trini. The girl on the balance beam is Kimberly and the boy working on school work is Billy."

Samantha just waved at them and Adam said, "Sorry she's really shy when she first meet's people." He then hugged her close and Trini said, "It's okay. Look Kimberly and Billy are coming over."

Samantha looked over and saw a girl with brown hair past her shoulders and a boy with a blue t-shirt and overall's coming over. Kimberly said, "What did we miss?"

Jason said, "This is Adam and Samantha we just met them."

Kimberly said, "Hi it's nice to meet you both. Were are you from?"

Samantha whispered, "Stone Canyon."

Adam looked at Samantha in shock she never spoke to people without trusting them fully first. Billy asked, "Is something wrong?"

Adam said, "No it's just that Sammie never talks to a person without fully trusting them. How do you like Angel Grove?"

Jason said, "Good. So why are guys in Angel Grove."

Adam said, "Our parents are here for a meeting and our friends parents couldn't watch us and out parents couldn't find a babysitter so they decided that we would wait at the youth center until they were done with the meeting."

Zack said, "Well that makes sense. So are we friends now?"

Adam said, "I don't see why not."

Kimberly replied, "Totally awesome. How about we sit down and get to know each other better?"

Adam said, "Sounds like a good idea to me." They went to the top part of the youth center and sat down at a table.

Adam then got out a coloring book for Samantha for her to color if she wanted. When she didn't he put them away.

Kimberly then asked, "Samantha how old are you?"

Sammie replied, "Four. I'm a year younger then Adam."

Zack said, "That's cool. How do you like living in Stone Canyon?"

Adam replied, "It's good. It's peaceful and we like it so our parents like it even more then we do."

They continued talking until Samantha and Adam's parents walked in. Samantha saw them first and yelled, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

She then ran over and her father picked her up and said, " I'm sorry were so late the meeting ran later then we thought it would." Adam then walked over and said, "Mom, Dad. Are we going home?"

There mother said, "Yes we are. But first did you meet anyone?"

Samantha said, "Yes."

Adam pointed to the table and said, "Yeah we did. There name's are Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy. Their really nice. Samantha acutally talked to then without looking at me first."

Their father looked at Samantha said, "You did?"

Sammie nodded and their mother said, "Oh baby girl I'm so proud of you let's go home."

Adam said, "Can I first say goodbye to our friends first?"

Their father said, "I don't she why not." He looked at Samantha and said, "Do you want to say bye to?"

Samantha nodded and her put her down. They walked over and Adam said, "We have to go. Can I get your phone numbers first?"

Jason said, "Sure."

Adam said, "Thanks."

Him and Samantha then said, "Bye guys. See you around."

They walked back to their parents and walked out of the youth center and into the car.

They started back to Stone Canyon.

Adam and Sammie were talking about the friends until Samantha fell asleep.

When they got home their father picked up Samantha and brought her inside and into her room.

Their mother then went up and changed her into her pajamas.

Downstairs with Adam their father was talking about the people they meet until it was time for him to go to bed.

Hey everybody hope you liked it this chapter was really just so you understand how they met and I should have the next chapter up by next week I hope you liked this. And Samantha is Adam's biological younger sister. Her love interest is Billy and Kimberly doesn't leave. Read& Review 

TomberlyFan4Ever


End file.
